Baby on Board
by ArielleRho
Summary: While attending Juvia and Gray's engagement party, Lucy and Natsu get drunk, so much so that she wakes up naked under the warm embrace of Natsu. Though this is the least she's got to worry about, considering she has found out that she is pregnant. How will she tell Natsu, and how will their relationship blossom?


**Alright, this is my second fanfic! I'm going to be writing this fanfic, and my other one called "at your mercy" which is also NaLu. **

**Rated T for some foul language.**

**I'm super excited, I love Nalu, and I love to write, so hopefully it's enjoyable! ^~^**

**Also Lisanna will be in this but I don't bash on her or make her mean, just because I don't ship Nali. **

Natsu's brisk and husky breath filled her ears, it was rapid, as she imagined his pulse must be terribly fast. She saw the blood rush from his elbow to his hand, it was quick, too quick. The blood pooled off his hand, in big dark red drops. It was a disgusting sight to say the least. She was surprised to see that he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the blood that seemed to endlessly drop. His eyes were full of the rage he seemed to get. It was almost like he was bipolar; one second he would sit there with that cheeky grin and the next his forehead would have bulging veins growing. She was caught off guard and received a hefty blow to her ribcage. The woman's sharp heels dug so deeply she could immediately feel the burning cut that formed slightly below her bust. Her free hand lifted to the new wound and felt it gently. The warm blood stained her pale hands. The woman showed no mercy to Lucy; and in fact kicked her again in her lower abdomen, making Lucy vomit the extra blood that soaked her once clean mouth. The taste was foul, and it made her want to throw up. The woman gripped her hair and picked her up; Lucy could feel the strands falling out as she tugged with a sadistic grin. The woman's lipstick was half on and half not, as if she were trying to be a clown of some sort. Lucy smiled at this, as she looked back at the woman who held onto her once beautiful blonde hair, now tainted with her sinful bloody hands-though that was her blood wasn't it? Lucy felt a punch land on her cheek, making it feel swollen, and ache. She felt her heart increase in speed as the woman punched her again and again. Each punch felt like needles were coursing through her face, making her feel even more numb to this cruel existence. She'd look with dim and blurry eyes, in the direction that Natsu stood, though now his body had collapsed. He looked sick as his body shivered while his breathing was heavy and his body jostled with each hard breath. Her vision was fading as she wanted to scream his name in a desperate attempt to somehow save him; it couldn't end like this-she wanted to be happy. She didn't want this!

Her fingers traced her hard forehead. It was hot and burned her fingers to the touch. Her body felt quite a bit of pressure, and it felt like she could burn up at any moment. She didn't dare to open her eyes, to afraid of what was real and what was not. Suddenly a cold draft sent shivers up her spine, making her squeal softly. Her eyes opened without hesitation. Seeing a mess of pink hair lying on her bust. Her eyes peeled back, noticing that she was completely…NAKED?! Her eyes twitched slightly, as her cheeks flushed. Her face felt even hotter, as a greedy air grabbing yawn brought her back to reality. Natsu-He was so god damn calm he could yawn? When they were naked on top of each other?-she had to stop the thought process, otherwise she knew she'd end up imagining all kinds of dirty things she didn't want to see. She kept her angered glare at his sharp pink hair. Waiting for his head to lift, seeing what he had done. His hand lifted and it slowly scratched the back of his head, as if he were an innocent child. She lifted her arm about to hit him, and call him a pervert. Though she stopped, and noticed his face-it was really pink. It almost matched his hair. H-He was blushing?

"Lucy I think I was drunk last night-and you too! I-I have to go, y-ya'know Happy needs me" Natsu gripped his scarf and picked up his baggy pants from the floor. He didn't even give her a second glare, and he left quickly enough, as to not let her say one word. Lucy covered herself with her pink blanket, and questioned why her heart was so calm. Whenever she was with Natsu it beat so loudly everyone could hear-but now of all times it felt like her heart wasn't even there. She wanted to feel it beat viciously. She wanted to hear it.

"Natsu you really are an idiot" Happy said while nibbling on the fish he had found. Mirajane held a glass and rubbed it gently with a towel. Her eyes studied Natsu for a minute, noticing his flushed red cheeks, and his messy apparel. Not that Natsu was ever especially neat, and tidy, though this morning he was a little too messy. Natsu didn't even fight back when Gray called him a flame brain. It was completely shocking to most.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane sweetly said, her eyes got more concerned, as she set the glass down.

"I got drunk at last night's party didn't I?" Natsu ruffled his hair back, and his eyes were tinged with some sort of sadness.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Did something happen that would make you upset? You look terrible"

"He slept with Lucy" Happy blurted a little rudely, his cheeks were chubby as he gulped the rest of the fish down. "Because he _liiikes_ her" Happy felt his round belly as the fish settled.

"Happy! Don't blurt that stuff out loud!" Natsu nagged Happy, as Mirajane gasped lightly. She then smiled and held out a fist.

"What-There's no way-well I can't be sad forever, you want a fight then Mira?"

"No! Natsu! I meant- just hold your hand out alright?" Mirajane sighed, and looked at the clueless Natsu. He was always so dense, and sometimes it was really annoying. He held his hand out as requested. And received a small object in his hands. It was small and round, and he could stick his finger in it-a ring? He couldn't marry Mira! He wasn't exactly in love with her. Though he was no love guru, he was dense. He looked at the object, and inspected it.

"Wait this looks handmade did you make it for me?" Natsu looked up.

"No, it was left by someone. Look at the inner circle of the ring"

The ring was a flat silver color, it almost looked real which surprised Natsu. The inside said something that shocked him. '_it's always more fun when we're together'_ the words were incredibly small, and the ring was a bit too big for his finger, though he'd accept it. He'd take anything and everything Lucy would possibly give him.

"I hope you two will make up~!" Mirajane sang and waved her hand in the air, trying to act just as cute as everyone called her.

"Will you stop trying to hook them up? It's annoying" Laxus scoffed, and turned to face her. He sat almost relaxed in the bar stool, he looked at her a bit angered. She only smiled at him, knowing that he thought of the two as a couple also.

"Though I can't believe that idiot actually hooked up with Lucy. I guess she was a bit depressed lookin' last night. Maybe Natsu took advantage of her"

"They were both equally drunk; no one took advantage of anything"

_**N.A.L.U**_

Natsu sat outside of the small jewelry shop. His head was in his hands, and he felt an enormous pressure in his chest. It tightened at every thought of Lucy. Her blonde hair was so enticing; and those precious eyes. The chocolate brown made him hungry, and her scent didn't help either. The term '_I could just eat you up_' idiotically and ironically made him angry. His hands slowly reached to his hair and brushed every strand back. Though this wasn't relaxing, and it even made his fury worse. He ruffled his hair so viciously; he looked like he had just gotten up-again. He then bravely swooped off his knees, and stood tally. He knew he had to do the same for her. Though he couldn't make something, he could buy something, and this way they'd be even. Though buying a ring for each other...His face flushed and his body felt hot. He knew his face had to match his pink rosy hair. Even though he was embarrassed-He had to buy something! He not only got this ring from Lucy, but he had done something unforgivable while being drunk.

"I-I'd like to buy a ring!" Natsu slammed his fists into the glass top that the store owner had.

_**N.A.L.U**_

"Lu-Chan you've been acting different all day. What's wrong? I know that you just found out that...well..." Levy was referring to what had been making Lucy depressed lately, and her eyes shot up. She looked sadly at Levy.

"I still don't get it! Lu-Chan what you found out! It's good isn't it?! You should be happy yet..." Levy built tears in her eyes, and felt the sting that they gave in return. She slammed her book shut, and covered her face. Not wanted Lucy to see her tears, and thinks of her as being weak.

"It's good-but now I have to face these feelings-and on top of that!" Lucy felt her body rise, and then fall once it got close to Levy. Lucy's hands raised and held the girl's small frame. Her body was a bit cold, as she pressed her own into Levy's. Levy's arms wrapped onto her back and held her close. They were both a bit depressed.

"N-N-Natsu slept with me! And now I definitely can't hide these feelings-"Levy pushed her back, and looked at the sad blonde. Her hair was a mess, and mascara ran from her eyes, making her look like some depressed emo teenager. Levy gave her a pat on the head, and picked her small body off the chair. To Lucy's surprise, she brushed her tears and walked away.

"I think that, that's for the best. This way you have nowhere to run, your feelings are finally cornered. Aren't they?" Levy was almost cold-hearted with her words, but she meant them as friendly as possible. She didn't want to see Lucy suffer with her feelings anymore. She had finally gotten the courage to ask Lisanna how she felt about Natsu. Now she was going to quit? After hearing what Lisanna said, She'd quit?

"But I don't want to hurt anyone-"

"You heard Lisanna didn't you? She isn't in love with Natsu! Everyone knows it's you and Natsu! Always, always…Lucy and Natsu" Lucy reached her hand out, and felt it drop slowly. Levy had left the library, leaving her to wallow in her own sorrows.

"I know, it's always me and Natsu! That's why it hurts…I don't know what to do with these feelings. They hurt me so much, and I don't know how to express them" Lucy mumbled these in a whiny voice while tears coated her once pretty face. She felt the lump in her throat as each word spilled out her feelings.

_**N.A.L.U**_

"Natsu?" Erza was surprised to see him at the cake bakery she adored so much. His face seemed cleaner than usual, and his spiky hair was pulled back. It looked sleek, almost a bit too nerdy for his appearance. It made him look sophisticated to say the least. His cloths were also a bit awkward, as she confusedly stared at him. A formal dress shirt and tie? His pants didn't have wrinkles, and his shirt didn't have any stains. His scarf was tightly tied to act as a belt around his pant's loops. He finally noticed Erza's stares, and looked her way.

"Oh-Hey Erza" He said a bit dignified. This was the final strike, Erza couldn't contain her laughter.  
>"W-What's wrong?" Natsu asked curiously asked. Erza waved her finger up and down pointing at his cloths and ridiculing them in her head.<p>

"Y-You just look so-"  
>"I know. I want to look different. I wanted to ask Lucy on a date, so I could try to make up for what I did. It's weird like this isn't it?" Natsu was a little sad, as he picked up the cake, which was neatly wrapped in a cute box.<p>

"I hope it all goes well, but what did you do?" Erza waved her hand, and the owner immediately started to bag her favorite little cakes. Natsu watched as he filled the bag with cakes, it was like a never ending grab, he counted twenty cakes before the hand stopped reaching for cakes. He was honestly shocked that Erza was so skinny after eating that insane amount of calories and sugar.

"I-You saw me get drunk last night right? We had a party for Gray and Juvia's engagement"

"Yeah, it was pretty normal if you ask me. I'm sure Lucy won't be upset forever. Just apologize; she's never mad at you forever. You should know that by now" Erza held to bags full of cake.

"I did something really bad this time"

"What?"

"I accidently, kind of somehow, slept with her" Natsu tried to put on a stupidly innocent face, it was terribly fake looking. Erza searched for words, but her lips remained at an 'awe' stage. She didn't dare move them anymore, seeing that Natsu, who wasn't very bright, already knew what she was thinking. He was a terrible drunk, and Lucy's drunken personality didn't help. It's actually surprising that with their drunken personalities, that Lucy didn't get pregnant sooner. Erza calmly sighed, and looked down feeling two small hands clasp her showy thighs. Natsu finally realized she too was dressed painfully awkwardly. That slit in her dress was WAY too long, and WAY too open. He didn't even dare to continue looking up, knowing that her cleavage must have been all over the place.

"I can't believe you'll wear that around Jinx" Natsu watched as the young boy looked at him with playful eyes.

"I-I'm dropping Jinx off at Levy's! I-I'm also going to ask Jellal for a date so…" Erza bent to her knees, and looked at her little boy, whom was already three years old. Natsu waved at them, and left. He wanted to stay and play with Jinx, but he wasn't in the mood to play around with him at the moment. He had loved to play with Jinx, and he loved a lot of children. He wouldn't mind having a family, one day. With this in mind, he thought about children, but more specifically; how you make children. He instantly opened his eyes, and smashed into a pole. He was so clumsy he had-the cake! He opened the box, forgetting that he had a large cut on his forehead. While the blood dribbled down his face making it ticklish. He saw that the cake was terribly smashed and most of the frosting stuck to the box. Great. How could this day be even more depressing than it was already shaping to be? He wondered as felt his throbbing forehead.

"Natsu?" Lisanna looked at the pathetic way he dressed, and his sad face.

"You haven't talked to Lucy yet, huh?" lisanna smiled that sweet smile, which almost seemed condescending in a way.

"No"

"You're nervous aren't you?" Lisanna brushed his hair that was sticking up, and made it tame.

"H-How do you know all this?"

"I saw Lucy in the library today. She was all sad, and cryin' I tried to cheer her up but it just didn't work. You'll help me will you not?" Lisanna smiled half wickedly and half whole-heartedly. She wanted to see Natsu's arm around Lucy's shoulders. She wanted to see both of their beautiful spirits coexist in a romantic state.

"Help you? Yeah- I want Lucy to be happy" At these words, Lisanna felt happiness. She reached her hand out and looked at him with a smile. He smiled back, just like they did as kids. He gripped her hand, and she helped him up.

_**N.A.L.U**_

Lucy heard a knock on her door, and lifted her head. She felt a bit drowsy from being depressed, and didn't really want to answer the door. She knew it had to be-Natsu. Instead of opening the door she found herself crawling to it. She leaned against its frame and started to talk.

"I don't think I can face you at the moment"

"Is it cause' you want to keep hiding your feelings?"

Her eyes started to grow big, and her pupils got smaller as a result. She felt like she could throw up, and the lump in her throat didn't help much. He-He was always dense, why now? How could he figure that out? She curled into her knees even more, and cushioned her chubby cheeks into her bony knees.

"I'm not THAT dense...C'mon. I know we've had mutual feelings for a long time. I think it started when I first met you...honestly, I don't know how to express the feelings either! It hurts, when I see you. My chest tightens and my thoughts are all blurry. It's the worst feeling when you say you want to leave, or when I say goodbye. Somewhere I think-I just thought that if I didn't say anything, the problem would be fixed on its own! But I was stupid. I was so stupid Lucy." He paused while his fists slammed into her door, and his forehead fell into the door, as his tears fell quickly. "I was stupid for ever thinking I could get rid of this feeling I have for you. It burns my heart so much, I feel like it might never heal, if I don't get to see you. I finally realized my true feelings these feelings called 'love'. It was about two months ago, I thought I was crazy at first, but Mira confirmed that I must've been head over heel for you. I mean it makes sense. Because every time I saw Erza and Jelall kiss, I thought; I want to do that with Lucy. Every time that Juvia and Gray had a couple's argument, I thought; I want to do that with Lucy! Every time someone went on a mission…It's always you Lucy! Always…It's always you." Once more a bit weaker this time, his fists slammed on her door. He knew this wasn't enough for an apology. He was being pathetic. He turned and leaned against the door and felt his body slide against its ridges before finally sat on the cold ground. "It's always Lucy, I can never get you out of my head-and it's killing me" Natsu felt his head lower, and felt the sting of fresh tears. He wanted to drown in said tears; now wanting to say anything more.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are helpful, thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
